Determinate
by nomanslandvicki
Summary: She was born an assassin. She caused death and mayhem. But she has been caught and sentenced. She will be spending her time at Fox State. The prison just won't be the same with her in it. Michael/OC.


**So I'm trying my hand out writing a Prison Break fic. I really am a fan of Micheal/Oc so that is what this will be. I hope you enjoy it, next chapter will have the Fox gang in it, I just wanted to introduce the character Remy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break. I also don't own the Organization know as Red Flag, I got it from Alphas and bended it to the use of the story.**

There are many way to die. You could die from a heart attack. Or a car accident. Or by a bullet. As humans we fear death, even though death is aniemtable . Every breathe we take could be our last. We could step into a street and be hit by a car. Death comes when we are least prepared. That's why we treasure human life. Why we punish those who take it.

If there was something I knew, it was death. I grew up around it. I caused it. I trained to excel at it. For a price I could make a man bleed to death. Put a bullet in his head. Poison him. Anything for a large fee. Cause there's no business if you kill for free. Got money and you want a dirty cop taken care of? Done. How about a pedophile? Done. I like to think of myself as a modern day Batman. Just without the vehicle, and I get paid for my services. But Batman none the less. I work for a company, Red Flag, who give me the missions. I've been working for them since I was 10. 14 successful years, as an assassin. I have killed over 100 men and have never been caught.

Well until now.

Xxxxxxxx

My target was Charlie Morrison. He was a South African ambassador, who just arrived to the states a week ago. Charlie was a man rich in blood money. He killed hundreds of people who rebelled against him. And took what enslaved others discovered; diamonds, minerals, etc. He was my favorite type of target.

As per usual with ambassadors, when they come to America they like style and bling. High priced cars, fancy hotels, and expensive hookers. That kind of profile made my job easier. As it was I was staring through a rifle scope across the street at his hotel. Waiting patiently for Charlie to leave, and meet his end. The silence of the room was suddenly broken by my vibrating cell phone. Without glancing I pick it up. "Williams."

A voice answered, rough with years of nicotine abuse. "Has the garbage been disposed of yet?"

"No, Sanders it hasn't."I huffed. Charlie then popped into my view. I slowly get ready, waiting for my shot. But before I could even put my hand on the trigger, a shot rang out and Charlie Morrison dropped dead.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way Williams, but I'm sure you'll understand. We can't have a loose cannon, so we are simplying tying up loose ends." Shocked by the turn of events, I didn't process the voices outside the door till it was too late.

A tall man dressed in SWAT uniform kicked the door down, "STEP AWAY FROM THE GUN AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP."

I was rushed by both sides and before I could attack the guy to my left, I was hit with a tranquilizer gun. Pulling it out of my arm, I rolled it back in forth in my hand till it dropped. My body falling right after.

XXXXXXXXX

Waking up chained up to a wall in a dark cell was a first for me. Taking in my surrounding I could see a toilet, no windows, the bunk bed I am on and darkness. Here I am sitting in a holding cell and no escape plan in sight. I put my head in my chained hands and sighed. I was in deep shit. Red Flag sold me out and framed me. But what I couldn't understand was why they didn't just outright kill me. Why put me through the justice system. Wouldn't they be worried I'd talk? I was coming up with more questions than I could answer.

A door opened down the hall, followed by footsteps and keys jingling. A guard stopped at my cell door, smirking when he saw I was awake.

"Baby doll, it's time for you to meet Uncle Sam." The guard stood about 5'8 with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was stocky and had some muscles. I could take him if I wanted to. Kill him in 30 seconds, but I want to see what Red Flag is up to. I was curious, and I still had my nine lives so I'll risk it.

Getting up was a slow process with the tranquilizer still in my system. All my muscles groaned with use, but I trekked on with pushes from the guard. He led me down the hall and to the right. We entered a room with five people in. A bald man sat at the end of the table in judge robes, a women with short brown hair and in a expensive suit sat next to him. Two guards dressed in black suits stood behind her. On the opposite side of the table sat a man, mid-fifties dress in a grey suit. As I entered they all stopped talking and stared at me. The guard shoved me into the chair at the farthest end of the table.

"Glad I'm not late to the party." Sarcasm was kind of my thing.

"Let's start the sentencing. Remy Haven Williams, you are accused of killing 23 men. We have solid proof that you are the cause of their deaths. You will be sentenced life in prison. Because of your heinous crimes against humanity we believe it would be best to carry out this sentence at Fox State Penitentiary." The judge stopped reading from the page and focused his beady little eyes on me.

"So I don't even get a trial or jury."

"No, there will be no word of your existence. Just as there never was. You will be the only female in an all male prison. You will serve your sentence there till your death. "The Judge signaled for the guard to take me away, he grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out of the room.

The only thing running through my mind was, _I would be the only female in an all male prison. _

This was going to be a little harder than I thought.


End file.
